


Share my Life (Take me for What I Am)

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [29]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric, One Shot Collection, Sakura Month 2021, they are all about the same AU
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Il mio contributo al Sakura Month indetto dal Haruno Sakura Server su Tumblr. L'ho scoperto ieri e sono stata immediatamente inondata da idee e non potevo proprio evitarlo. Le fic sono tutte molto brevi anche per questo motivo. Troverete per ogni capitolo una breve trama e i tag.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Aki (OC), Haruno Sakura & Hatake Megumi (OC), Haruno Sakura & Pakkun, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707
Kudos: 7





	1. The Fight is Done, the War is Won

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Share my Life (Take me for What I Am)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839032) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem)



> TITOLO: I Have Nothing - Whitney Houston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura vuole organizzare un appuntamento speciale con Kakashi e ha bisogno di qualche informazione in più.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Sabato 14 Gennaio 1683  
> TITOLO: This Is War - Thirty Seconds to Mars
> 
> Relationships: Haruno Sakura / Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Pakkun  
> Characters: Haruno Sakura, Pakkun, Hatake Kakashi (mentioned)  
> Additional Tags: Sakura Month 2021. Day 1: “Tell me everything”
> 
> Liberamente ispirata al magnifico disegno di [oliveroot](https://oliveroot.tumblr.com/post/644486064503996416/sakura-month-31-tell-me-everything-where).

Dopo gli sforzi di Kakashi per organizzare i loro primi appuntamenti, Sakura aveva deciso che ora voleva prendere in mano lei il timone della nave e sorprenderlo con qualcosa di carino, qualcosa che amasse fare. Nel corso degli anni aveva imparato molte cose su Kakashi ma voleva essere sicura di usare tutte le sue munizioni.

Perciò aveva deciso che gli serviva aiuto. E chi meglio di Pakkun, che lo conosceva da trent’anni? (Aveva considerato l’idea di chiedere una mano a Gai-san, e in effetti era anche andata a casa sua, quel pomeriggio, ma quando gli aveva fatto al sua richiesta l’uomo era scoppiato a piangere e aveva iniziato una lunga dissertazione su come l’Amore fosse una cosa Meravigliosa, su quanto il suo Rivale fosse Fortunato ad avere trovato una Persona come lei, su come la Primavera della Giovinezza non avesse mai fine, eccetera. Dopo più di mezz’ora non gli aveva ancora cavato qualcosa di utile perciò aveva rispettosamente lasciato l’appartamento).

L’idea di chiedere a Pakkun era arrivata subito dopo, mentre passeggiava per le vie di Konoha radunando le idee. Ma Pakkun era un ninken cocciuto e Sakura sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dargli qualcosa in cambio per ottenere il suo aiuto. Perciò era andata di corsa al mercato ed era tornata a casa con una borsa piena di roba e si era messa immediatamente al lavoro.

Alla fine era discretamente soddisfatta, aveva messo tutto in un contenitore ermetico e si era fiondata a casa di Kakashi: iniziava ad essere tardi e non voleva rischiare che l’uomo rientrasse a casa proprio mentre parlava con Pakkun.

Sakura entrò senza difficoltà perché Kakashi le aveva lasciato una chiave di scorta (e, più importante, la sequenza di sigilli per disabilitare la barriera di protezione) e trovò Pakkun appisolato sul divano in salotto. Il ninken aprì a malapena un occhio e la salutò sollevando una zampa.

Lei gli si inginocchiò davanti ed allungò la mano per grattargli la testa.

«Che c’è, ragazzina?» chiese lui dopo un poco, gli occhi scuri che la fissavano.

«Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto», ammise Sakura e gli spiegò esattamente ciò che le serviva.

Pakkun sbuffò e posò di nuovo la testa sul cuscino del divano, lasciando che le palpebre si richiudessero lentamente.

«Questi non sono affari miei», la liquidò lui con uno sbadiglio. «Se vuoi sapere qualcosa sul Boss devi chiedere a lui»

Sakura sospirò. Esattamente come temeva. Ed ecco perché aveva con sé la sua arma segreta.

«E se ti dicessi…» iniziò piano mentre con delicatezza tirava fuori il contenitore dalla borsa e lo posava sul tatami. «… che ho portato una ricompensa?»

A quelle parole le orecchie del ninken si mossero e lui aprì di nuovo gli occhi che andarono immediatamente a posarsi sul contenitore di plastica gialla. Sakura poteva leggervi la curiosità e pensò che forse ce l’avrebbe fatta.

«Pensi di potermi comprare, ragazzina?»

La risposta che le spuntò immediatamente sulle labbra era “assolutamente sì” ma riuscì saggiamente a fermarsi e, invece che rispondere a parole, aprì il contenitore. Subito un profumo di carne si sprigionò intorno a loro e Sakura vide chiaramente il carlino iniziare a salivare. Sakura 1, Pakkun 0.

«È manzo e salmone?» chiese il ninken, il naso che si muoveva mentre inspirava a fondo l’odore.

Lei annuì e gli lasciò ancora un momento per valutare ciò che gli stava davanti, poi chiese: «Allora, abbiamo un accordo?»

Sakura attese trepidante mentre Pakkun fissava alternativamente lei e il contenitore e capì di aver vinto prima ancora che il ninken annuisse gravemente.

«Avanti, allora, dimmi tutto».


	2. There’s Somethin’ Wrong Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura si stava godendo un pomeriggio di riposo, accoccolata sul divano di Kakashi a leggere, quando un messaggio dal suo ragazzo la riscosse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Giovedì 30 Novembre 1683  
> TITOLO: It’s too Late - Carole King
> 
> Relationships: Haruno Sakura / Hatake Kakashi  
> Characters: Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi  
> Additional Tags: Sakura Month 2021. Day 2: Poison, tea time

Sakura stava leggendo tranquillamente uno dei suoi romanzi preferiti, accoccolata sul divano di Kakashi e con una tazza di cioccolata in grembo, quando il cellulare ronzò. Lo donna sospirò.

Odiava quel coso e ancora non sapeva come avessero fatto Kakashi e Tenzō-san a convincerli tutti a prenderne uno, qualche anno prima. Ok, doveva ammettere che la chat di gruppo del Team 7 allargato era divertente ed era molto utile potersi tenere costantemente in contatto con tutti (almeno finché si trovavano all’interno del Villaggio: a quanto pareva la barriera che proteggeva Konoha faceva anche interferenza col segnale) e naturalmente c’era il bonus di poter contattare rapidamente Kakashi, soprattutto quando uno dei due si ritrovava a dover fare gli straordinari in ospedale o in ufficio.

Però a Sakura la cosa non finiva di piacere ed ecco perché teneva sempre il Coso con la vibrazione: così poteva fingere di non vedere i meme che Naruto le mandava alle 11 di sera.

Sospirando prese il cellulare e schiacciò il tasto di sblocco per vedere l’anteprima facendo un patto con sé stessa: se fosse stato importante avrebbe risposto, altrimenti avrebbe semplicemente ignorato lo scocciatore e ripreso la lettura.

Il mittente era Kakashi ed aveva mandato un adesivo. Ma cosa…

Sakura s’affrettò a sbloccare lo schermo e ad accedere alla chat. L’adesivo era quello di un gatto che piangeva. Sotto c’era una nuvoletta con tre puntini in movimento, segno che Kakashi stava ancora scrivendo. Sakura attese un attimo ma, vedendo che non arrivavano messaggi, si mise a far correre veloci le dita sullo schermo.

**16:21 Tu** : Che succede? Perché mi stai scrivendo?

Sakura attese, gli occhi che dardeggiavano verso il soffitto. E se…

Finalmente il Coso vibrò di nuovo e Sakura lesse rapidamente il messaggio appena arrivato.

**16:22 HoTkage** **🔥** : Avrei tanto bisogno di una tazza di tè 🍵

Sakura sollevò un sopracciglio. Ma che diavolo…

**16:22 Tu** : Kakashi, sei al piano di sopra. Alzi il culo e vieni a preparartelo

**16:23 HoTkage** **🔥** : Ma sono in piena fase creativa

Sotto c’era un altro adesivo con un gatto con l’espressione triste.

Sakura chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente.

Aveva davanti due opzioni: ignorare la richiesta del suo ragazzo e continuare a leggere (ma in quel caso il cellulare avrebbe continuato a vibrare perché Kakashi sapeva essere estenuante se voleva), oppure poteva andare in cucina e preparare il tè. Sakura si prese un momento per valutare le due possibilità ma quando sentì il Coso vibrare per la terza volta sospirò e poggiò di lato il libro.

Maledizione.

Portandosi appresso il maledetto aggeggio Sakura andò in cucina e accese il bollitore mentre preparava la tazza e la bustina col tè verde preferito di Kakashi. Mentre aspettava che l’acqua bollisse prese il Coso e aprì di nuovo la chat dove la attendevano una quindicina di messaggi, quasi tutti adesivi di animaletti tristi intervallati con dei “ _ti preeeego_ ”. C’erano ancora i tre puntini, segno che Kakashi stava ancora scrivendo e Sakura s’affrettò a pigiare sullo schermo ed inviargli una risposta.

**16:29 Tu** : Smettila immediatamente o il tè me lo bevo io

All’istante i pallini si fermarono… per poi riprendere. Pochi secondi dopo, proprio mentre il bollitore si spegneva per segnalare che l’acqua aveva raggiunto la temperatura giusta, arrivò un nuovo messaggio.

**16:30 HoTkage** **🔥** : Ti amo, Sakura-chan

**16:30 Tu** : Ho detto zitto

**16:30 HoTkage** **🔥** : 😘💋

Ok, era chiaro che Kakashi si stava comportando da moccioso impertinente, perciò Sakura decise che era ora di punirlo… e sapeva esattamente come farlo.

All’improvviso le sue labbra si tesero in un sorriso e Sakura _sapeva_ che era uno di quei sorrisi che si vedono nei film in faccia ai maniaci assassini. Oh, bè, doveva solo riuscire a nasconderlo davanti a Kakashi. Passati i quattro minuti di infusione, Sakura tolse la bustina, prese la tazza bollente e andò al piano di sopra.

Kakashi era nella seconda stanza sulla destra, quella di fronte alla camera da letto. Era seduto al tavolo un po’ sgangherato che fungeva da scrivania, una quantità di fogli sparpagliati davanti a sé. Quando la sentì scostare il fusuma raggruppò rapidamente la maggior parte dei fogli e li mise in un angolo, sotto ad un libro, e contemporaneamente mise a faccia in giù quello su cui stava scrivendo. Sakura sollevò un sopracciglio ma non disse niente. Lui la accolse con un sorriso sul suo bel volto, lasciato completamente visibile dalla mancanza della maschera. Merda. Lui _sapeva_ cosa quel sorriso le faceva. Oh, ma l’avrebbe pagata cara, oh sì.

Dopo aver appoggiato con cura la tazza sul tavolo, assicurandosi che fosse ben lontana dai fogli, Sakura fece per allontanarsi ma Kakashi le afferrò il polso e la trascinò a sedere a cavalcioni sulle sue ginocchia.

«Grazie», sussurrò lui, soffiandole un bacio leggero sulla punta del naso mentre lei lottava per mantenere un’espressione infastidita.

«È la prima e l’ultima volta», lo avvertì, ma ad ogni carezza delle sue dita ed ogni bacio leggero la sua risolutezza veniva un poco scalfita. Per fortuna quell’altra cosa era già pronta. «Si può sapere su cosa stai lavorando?» chiese, mentre tendeva il collo per sbirciare oltre la sua spalla.

«Cose segretissime da Hokage», ribatté immediatamente lui faceva ruotare la sedia quel tanto da impedirle di guardare.

Sakura sollevò un sopracciglio ma non disse niente. Era evidente che Kakashi stesse lavorando ad un altro _Icha Icha_ ma era sempre divertente vederlo arrancare per nascondere i manoscritti e gli appunti in giro per casa perciò non gli avrebbe detto nulla.

«Sai, stavo leggendo, quando hai scritto», aggiunse lei, cercando di farlo sentire in colpa.

Ma Kakashi ridacchiò un poco e le scoccò un altro bacio leggero.

Oh, sì, Sakura _non si pentiva affatto_ del suo piccolo scherzetto. Forse gli avrebbe insegnato qualcosa… o almeno lei si sarebbe divertita.

Con uno sbuffo gli diede un colpetto alla spalla e si alzò.

«Bevi il tè finché è caldo e poi torna alle tue faccende “importantissime e segretissime” da Hokage», disse, con la voce un po’ brontolante. «Io torno al mio romanzo. E sappi che non leggerò più altri tuoi messaggi finché non avrò finito».

«Grazie, ti amo», ribatté lui con un sorriso brillante prima di portarsi la tazza alle labbra… e fermarsi all’istante. «Sakura-chan, il tè ha un odore diverso», mormorò, e Sakura si fermò sulla porta mentre lottava per trattenere una risata.

«Ah sì?»

«Sa di…» iniziò piano Kakashi mentre annusava ancora la tazza ed una ruga gli si formava tra le sopracciglia argentate. «Mandorle amare».

«Ma davvero?»

«Aspetta…» Kakashi la stava fissando, adesso, gli occhi sgranati. «Sakura, stai cercando di avvelenarmi?!»

La donna non rispose ma rise, allontanandosi lungo il corridoio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Sakura non l'ha avvelenato. Ha solo aggiunto alla bustina del tè una di tisana alla mandorla. Niente cianuro per Kakashi... stavolta.


	3. Day 3: TBC

Questo capitolo non è ancora pronto ma visto che volevo mettermi in pari con i giorni che mi mancavano per poi pubblicare le fic giornalmente, ho deciso che ci tornerò più avanti.


	4. You could Be my New Prescription

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Domenica 6 Settembre 1686  
> TITOLO: Everybody Talks - Neon Trees
> 
> Relationships: Haruno Sakura / Hatake Kakashi  
> Characters:Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi  
> Additional Tags: Sakura Month 2021. Day 4: Scent, sleeping
> 
> Sequel di [Kiss Kiss (Fall in Love) ch 5: When the Time Comes, Baby don’t Run (Just Kiss me Slowly)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400198/chapters/72783555#workskin)

«Sakura…»

La voce di Kakashi la ridestò dal suo sonno.

Erano nel loro letto e Sakura era sdraiata sul fianco, un braccio muscoloso e caldo che le circondava la vita, le dita che le accarezzavano piano la pelle. Si rese distrattamente conto che i ninken erano spariti ma era troppo stanca per badarci davvero.

Quel mese senza Kakashi le era pesato più di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso e dormire tra le sue braccia era stato come riposare davvero per la prima volta e non aveva la minima voglia di abbandonare quel calore.

«Mmm…» mugolò, gli occhi serrati per tenere fuori il più possibile la luce del sole mentre si voltava tra le coperte.

Nel farlo si ritrovò col volto a pochi centimetri dal petto di Kakashi. Sospirando di contentezza, Sakura si strinse di più contro di lui, affondando il naso nell’incavo del collo del suo uomo e inalò profondamente, cullandosi nel profumo della sua pelle.

«Ehi», la chiamò di nuovo lui con la sua voce profonda e Sakura si rese conto che si era addormentata di nuovo. Sentì vagamente che chinava la testa e le baciava i capelli e che le sue dita continuavano a percorrerle la pelle. «È ora di alzarsi», la sollecitò Kakashi in un sussurro.

«Cinque minuti…»

Suo marito ridacchiò e nella posizione in cui si trovava Sakura sentì riverberare dentro di sé la risata, e sarebbe stato fastidioso se la donna non fosse stata già sul ciglio dell’addormentarsi di nuovo.

Probabilmente Kakashi capì che era una causa persa perché cambiò posizione trascinandola con sé finché Sakura si trovò per metà sdraiata su di lui. E con il volto affondato nel suo petto ed i sensi invasi dal suo profumo, Sakura si addormentò di nuovo.


	5. How does she Know you Love her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura torna a casa e trova la cena pronta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Venerdì 2 Aprile 1687  
> TITOLO: That’s How you Know - Amy Adams
> 
> Relationships: Haruno Sakura / Hatake Kakashi  
> Characters: Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi  
> Additional Tags: Sakura Month 2021. Day 5: Tempura

La casa era inondata di profumo di cibo. Sakura si bloccò un momento sulla soglia mentre annusava l’aria come un cane da punta. Lo stomaco iniziò a brontolare mentre avanzava lungo il corridoio fino alla cucina dove Kakashi era ai fornelli, un grembiule a fiori a proteggere la sua maglia dagli schizzi (e Sakura dovette scacciare dalla mente il ricordo di suo marito con solo quello addosso).

Probabilmente percependo la sua presenza, Kakashi abbassò il fuoco sotto una pentola d’olio che stava sfrigolando, appoggiò le bacchette che stava usando e le andò incontro proprio mentre anche lei faceva lo stesso. Si incontrarono davanti alla penisola e l’uomo le posò le mani sui fianchi mentre lei gli circondava le spalle con le braccia alzandosi sulle punte per baciarlo lievemente sulle labbra.

«Tadaima».

«Okaeri», l’accolse Kakashi con un sorriso ed una lieve carezza sul volto prima di tornare davanti ai fornelli mentre Sakura si sedeva su uno degli sgabelli. «La cena è quasi pronta».

«Il profumo è meraviglioso», affermò lei. Poi i suoi occhi caddero sulla pentola di olio bollente in cui Kakashi stava mettendo del cibo. «Ma quella è tempura?»

Lui mugolò in assenso e si sporse per prendere una ciotola e della carta assorbente da uno dei pensili.

«Ho fatto zucchine, melanzane e carote. Ho pensato che fosse un buon contorno».

«Ma a te la tempura non piace», gli fece notare Sakura

«A te però sì, giusto?» chiese Kakashi con un sorriso. «Però dovrai dirmi se è uscita bene o no… non ho alcuna intenzione di assaggiarla».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credo che cucinare per una persona sia un gesto d'amore meraviglioso e cucinare qualcosa che sai non mangerai perché sai che all'altra persona quella cosa piace... bé, mi sciolgo al solo pensiero.  
> In uno dei databook c'è scritto che a Kakashi non piacciono i cibi fritti, specialmente la tempura. E bè, eccola qui.


	6. It’s a Lonely Lonely Loney Place for me Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Domenica 3 Settembre 1683  
> TITOLO: Catch me While I’m Sleeping - Pink
> 
> Relationships: Haruno Sakura / Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo  
> Characters: Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Sakumo (mentioned)  
> Additional Tags: Sakura Month 2021. Day 6: “Want some company?”, a little bit of angst

Sakura era passata in ufficio a trovare Kakashi per la pausa pranzo e aveva trovato la stanza vuota. Interpellato, Shikamaru aveva scrollato le spalle e aveva borbottato qualcosa che suonava come “ _è da suo padre_ ” senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo dal rotolo su cui stava lavorando. Per un attimo la donna era rimasta confusa, poi qualcosa nella sua mente era scattato e si era diretta verso il cimitero.

Kakashi era lì, ai margini del campo, seduto davanti ad una lapide di pietra un po’ più scura rispetto alle altre. Aveva un bicchierino di sake vuoto in mano mentre la bottiglia ed un secondo bicchiere pieno erano posati sul ripiano davanti alla lapide.

«Ehi», sussurrò per annunciare la sua presenza pur sapendo che Kakashi l’aveva percepita arrivare. «Vuoi un po’ di compagnia?»

Lui non rispose a parole ma sollevò lo sguardo e puntò gli occhi scuri nei suoi. E quello era un permesso più che sufficiente per Sakura che gli si sedette accanto. Subito Kakashi le prese la mano ed intrecciò le dita con le sue.

Rimasero in silenzio per quello che parve un tempo infinito a lasciarsi accarezzare dal sole caldo di inizio settembre.

«Oggi mio padre avrebbe compiuto sessantacinque anni», disse all’improvviso lui. «Avrei voluto presentartelo».

«Pensi che gli sarei piaciuta?» chiese, posando la testa sulla sua spalla.

«Ti avrebbe adorata. E io sarei stato geloso», affermò Kakashi, tristezza e riso che creavano un miscuglio strano nella sua voce. «Ti avrei portata a cena nella nostra casa di famiglia tutte le settimane perché lui amava cucinare, specialmente se c’erano ospiti», continuò, le sue dita che non smettevano di stringere e accarezzare le sue. «Ti avrebbe preparato l’anmitsu».

«Avresti fatto bene ad essere geloso, allora», sussurrò Sakura di rimando.

«Già. Sarebbe stato bello, vero?»

«Sì».

Poi tra loro scese il silenzio e Sakura non se la sentì di spezzarlo.

Naturalmente conosceva da anni la storia di Hatake Sakumo, la Zanna Bianca di Konoha. Quando Kakashi era stato assegnato come loro jonin-sensei, Sakura aveva passato alcuni pomeriggi negli archivi alla ricerca di informazioni, e quando poi era diventata apprendista di Tsunade aveva scoperto molto di più. Ma era raro che Kakashi parlasse dei suoi genitori o di una qualunque delle persone che aveva perso nel corso degli anni. Sakura non aveva mai spinto perché lo facesse, né negli anni della loro amicizia né nei pochi mesi da quando era iniziata la loro relazione, e non aveva certo intenzione di iniziare ora.

Perciò rimase lì, seduta a terra in silenzio, ad accettare il contatto fisico che il suo uomo pareva anelare in quel momento e a pensare a come molte cose avrebbero potuto essere diverse.

«Di solito Gai ed io passiamo la serata insieme, per il compleanno di mio padre e per quello del suo», disse ad un tratto Kakashi e Sakura quasi sobbalzò.

«Capisco».

Ed era vero. Sakura capiva perfettamente il bisogno di stringersi agli amici quando la mente era piena di brutti ricordi. Anche lei aveva avuto la sua buona dose di serate ubriache con Ino e gli altri, negli ultimi anni, soprattutto i primi tempi dopo la fine della Guerra.

«Però…» iniziò Kakashi, titubante, e Sakura lo guardò incuriosita. «Vuoi venire da me, questa sera?»

Lei sorrise e poggiò di nuovo il capo contro la sua spalla.

«Per tutto il tempo che vuoi».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo Sakura Month sta praticamente diventando un KakaSaku Month. Sì, lo so. Però prometto che più avanti ci sono altre storie con altri personaggi. Giurin giurello.


	7. You Got to Show him you Need him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura ha un regalo per Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indovinate un po'? Ieri mi sono dimenticata di finire la storia, quindi oggi sto recuperando.  
> Comunque, ennesima storia KakaSaku, ma le prossime tre (un in parte anche la quarta) non lo saranno, promesso.
> 
> DATA: Venerdì 18 Aprile 1685  
> TITOLO: That’s How you Know - Amy Adams
> 
> Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi  
> Characters: Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Minor Characters (mentioned)   
> Additional Tags: Sakura Month 2021. Day 7: Winter Tea, gift, ninja dorks, sexual innunedo

Sakura era tornata a casa presto, quel pomeriggio. Aveva avuto qualche giramento di testa e Tsunade-shishō l’aveva rimproverata per essere venuta al lavoro troppo presto dopo quella brutta influenza che aveva preso. Così l’aveva praticamente buttata di peso fuori dall’ospedale dandole l’intero weekend libero. Lei aveva brontolato ma in realtà la cosa non le dispiaceva affatto: era da qualche tempo che aveva bisogno di aggiungere qualche maglia al suo guardaroba e avrebbe colto l’occasione anche per cercare un abito per il matrimonio di Konohamaru e Moegi.

Aveva perciò passato qualche ora per le vie dello shopping di Konoha insieme a Ino, anche lei presa con i preparativi del suo, di matrimonio, e poi era tornata a casa quando il cielo iniziava a tingersi di indaco, le mani cariche di borse. Si era fatta un lungo bagno rilassante e poi aveva iniziato a preparare il sushi per quella sera ma in realtà non vedeva l’ora che Kakashi tornasse a casa per mostrargli i suoi acquisti… bè, _un_ acquisto in particolare.

Quando, poco dopo le otto, la porta d’ingresso s’aprì e Kakashi annunciò il suo ingresso, Sakura gli andò incontro e lo baciò. Com’era loro abitudine, andarono a sedersi sul divano, Kakashi con la testa in grembo a Sakura, e si raccontarono la loro giornata, le dita di lei che giocavano con i suoi capelli.

«Ti ho preso qualcosa», disse infine Sakura, sporgendosi oltre il bordo del divano per afferrare la borsetta che aveva nascosto lì.

«Mmm? A cosa lo devo?»

«Al fatto che ti amo», rispose lei, chinandosi appena per baciargli la fronte.

Kakashi sorrise e mosse il viso fino a far incontrare le loro labbra.

Non era una cosa nuova, per loro, scambiarsi regali senza una ricorrenza precisa. Semplicemente a volte capitava che uno di loro notasse un libro, una sciarpa o un qualunque altro oggetto e pensasse che fosse perfetto per l’altra persona.

«Che cos’è?»

«Aprilo e lo scoprirai», lo incoraggiò.

«Mmm», mormorò Kakashi mentre le sue dita lunghe e callose iniziavano a tormentare il bordo della borsa. «È qualcosa di divertente?»

Sakura sorrise e decise di prestarsi al gioco; annuì e permise alle sue dita di tornare ad intrecciarsi ai suoi capelli argentati, stupendosi per la milionesima volta di quanto fossero _dannatamente_ morbidi (e senza usare un balsamo, mannaggia a lui).

«È qualcosa che possiamo usare in due?»

«Mmm, sì?» rispose, fingendo di pensarci un po’. «Anche se non contemporaneamente».

Finalmente Sakura vide un brillio negli occhi di Kakashi e l’uomo si mise a sedere composto sul divano, le dita che iniziavano a tormentare un po’ più seriamente la carta della borsa. Sakura conosceva bene l’espressione malandrina che si era formata sul suo viso: era quella che solitamente riservava alla camera da letto. Cercò di trattenere una risata.

«È qualcosa che si può usare a letto?»

Appunto.

«Facendo attenzione sì. Ma io consiglio di usarla in salotto o in cucina».

E con quelle semplici parole seppe di aver dipinto una certa immagine, nella mente del suo compagno, una immagine che le pareva di poter vedere aleggiare sopra la sua testa. Cercare di non ridere divenne _estremamente_ più difficile.

Era sicura che se lui avesse continuato con le domande avrebbe ceduto perciò gli pungolò il fianco con un dito e l’incitò con un: «Forza, aprilo»; e Kakashi s’affrettò ad eseguire, gli occhi che gli brillavano come un bambino il mattino di Natale.

La borsa di carta fu la prima a finire a terra, gettata via come un shuriken sbilanciato. Pochi secondi dopo anche la carta colorata scivolò a terra a brandelli e Sakura puntò gli occhi sul volto di Kakashi: non voleva perdersi la sua espressione.

«Cosa –»

Kakashi guardava la tazza che gli giaceva in grembo con occhi stralunati, come se cercasse di far combaciare l’idea che si era creato in testa con quello che in effetti aveva davanti. Dopo qualche secondo afferrò la tazza e la studiò prima di scoppiare a ridere.

«Mi hai ingannato!» la accusò una volta riacquistata la compostezza, anche se le sue labbra rimasero piegate in un grosso sorriso.

«Io? Niente affatto», ribatté lei, stringendosi un po’ di più al suo fianco. «Niente di ciò che ho detto è falso. Perché, Hokage-sama, che cosa avevi pensato che fosse?»

«Te lo spiego dopo», sussurrò lui, dandole un piccolo brivido che le percorse tutto il corpo. «Il regalo mi piace molto, comunque. Grazie».

«Mi ha fatto pensare a te».

«Chissà perché…» ribatté Kakashi, il sarcasmo ad impregnare ogni sillaba, mentre sollevava la tazza.

Era di un verde simile alla copertina di _Icha Icha Tactics_ ed era costellata di impronte di cane nere, come inchiostro su un foglio colorato. Ma ciò che l’aveva attirata e convinta a comprarla era la scritta sul davanti: “GOOD BOY”.

«Così smetterai di rubarmi la mia tazza preferita quando ti fai il tè al mattino».

«Questo mai».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogni riferimento a "[Are Hotter than Hot (in a lot of Good Ways)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035292)" è puramente voluto.


	8. Strong as Ten Regular Men, Definitely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura accetta di aiutare Naruto negli allenamenti per prepararsi all'Esame Chunin. Se ne pentirà amaramente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Domenica 10 Maggio 1680  
> TITOLO: Prince Ali - Robin Williams
> 
> Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto  
> Characters: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Ise Udon, Karamatsuri Moegi  
> Additional Tags: Sakura Month 2021. Day 8: Stitches, a little bit of blood, stitches, not too visual, Konohamaru is an idiot, Naruto too, they need a lesson.

«Idiota».

«Sakura-chan…»

«Sei un idiota», rincarò premendo un po’ più forte sulla ferita nello stomaco di Naruto.

Quel sommo, enorme, sconsiderato _idiota_.

Sakura stava aiutando Naruto a prepararsi per l’Esame Chūnin. Ovviamente si trattava solo di un proforma: Naruto era già ad un livello ben superiore a quello di un normale chūnin, ma se voleva essere promosso jōnin per poter un giorno ascendere al soglio dell’Hokage doveva prima passare l’esame.

Il suo amico si era presentato alla sua porta il giorno prima, chiedendole se le andava di allenarsi insieme a lui l’indomani. Lei aveva accettato perché sapeva che poteva essere difficile combattere senza un braccio. Ok, Naruto teoricamente poteva usare il chakra di Kurama per “creare” degli arti sostitutivi, ma lei e Tsunade gli avevano chiesto di non attingere al potere del Bijū per un po’, non ora che il braccio prostetico creato a partire dalle cellule di Hashirama-sama era quasi pronto: non volevano rischiare che l’abuso di chakra danneggiasse in qualche modo il tessuto e i tenketsu del braccio.

Perciò quella mattina Sakura era uscita nella frescura mattutina ed aveva incontrato il suo amico in uno dei campi di addestramento. Avevano iniziato con un po’ di taijutsu (un punto facile facile per Sakura) per poi passare ai ninjutsu (e Naruto l’aveva stracciata abbondantemente) per poi finire con i genjutsu (altro punto per Sakura). Avevano deciso di lasciare i kenjutsu, arte in cui entrambi erano piuttosto carenti, nel pomeriggio dopo un buon pranzo coi bento che aveva preparato, e poi tornarsene a casa.

Sakura non aveva considerato l’intervento di Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon. I tre genin avrebbero affrontato l’Esame Chūnin standard in estate e avevano chiesto di poter partecipare all’ultima fase dell’allenamento. Naruto ovviamente aveva acconsentito con entusiasmo. Pessima idea. Konohamaru era un pericolo pubblico, con un’arma lunga in mano. Aveva creato due copie per confondere gli avversari… confondendo soprattutto sé stesso. Sakura non aveva capito bene come era successo, ma Konohamaru aveva preso la rincorsa per disarmare Udon ma il ragazzino aveva serrato gli occhi e si era rannicchiato su sé stesso, proteggendosi la testa con le braccia e abbandonando la sua katana nell’ebra. Pessima, _pessima_ decisione. Sakura aveva visto l’attimo esatto in cui il panico aveva colmato gli occhi di Konohamaru ed era balzata tra i due, pronta a deviare l’arma con un Bisturi di Chakra. Naruto si era messo in mezzo all’ultimo e, idiota com’era, non aveva _deviato_ il colpo ma l’aveva _incassato_ in pieno petto.

Sakura gli era balzata addosso all’istante, aiutandolo a sedersi ed impedendogli di estrarre la jūmonji yari ed intervenendo col suo chakra per capire esattamente il danno che la lama a T aveva fatto ai suoi organi interni.

Perciò adesso era inginocchiata in un campo d’addestramento circondata da tre ragazzini che piangevano mentre si occupava di quell’ _idiota_ del suo migliore amico.

«Avrei potuto _deviare_ il colpo tranquillamente», sibilò, la preoccupazione che scemava per lasciar spazio alla rabbia. «E invece no, tu devi _metterti in mezzo_. Come se non fossi stata trafitta in modo ben peggiore da Madara, durante la Guerra e non potessi occuparmi di una stupidissima yari».

«Sakura-chaaaan! Non essere cattiva. Volevo proteggerti», piagnucolò Naruto ma Sakura non si permise di cedere.

Insomma, ok, era stato un gesto carino, ma la infastidiva che dopo tutto ciò che avevano passato, dopo ciò che aveva fatto durante la Guerra, dopo che l’aveva tenuto in vita _massaggiandogli direttamente il cuore_ con la mano mentre viaggiavano su una _fottutissima nuvola di sabbia_ , Naruto ancora sottostimasse le sue capacità. Era ora che questo cambiasse.

Ma doveva anche occuparsi dei tre ragazzini che tremavano e avevano le guance rigate di lacrime.

«Ehi voi tre, concentratevi, ho bisogno di una mano», li chiamò, la voce dura, e loro finalmente puntarono gli occhi su di lei.

«Naruto-nī…» iniziò piano Konohamaru prima che lei potesse fare le sue richieste. «Naruto-nī… s-starà b-bene?»

«Perfettamente», lo rassicurò lei. Ed era così. La ferita non era molto grave e sommando il suo chakra curativo alle capacità rigenerative tipiche dei Jinchūriki Sakura stimava che avrebbe potuto guarirlo completamente in pochi minuti. Ma se l’avesse fatto nessuno di loro quattro avrebbe imparato qualcosa. Perciò sorrise perché ora era una donna con un piano. «Moegi, portami la sacca nera che ho lasciato sotto a quell’albero».

La ragazzina annuì, si asciugò le lacrime e corse verso uno degli alberi al limitare del campo d’addestramento. In pochi secondi era di nuovo accanto a lei con _tutte_ le sacche, comprese quelle di Naruto. Oh, bè, meglio troppo zelante che troppo poco.

«Adesso voi due. Konohamaru, mettiti dietro Naruto e aiutalo a stare dritto e fermo. Udon, tu devi togliergli la maglia, _con delicatezza_. Lascia pure la rete».

I due ragazzi annuirono e obbedirono più in fretta di quanto li avesse mai visti fare. Bene. Forse quello spavento gli sarebbe stato utile.

«Sakura-san, cosa vuoi fare?» chiese Moegi, la voce ancora un po’ tremante, gli occhi fissi sulla maglia imbrattata di sangue che Udon aveva malamente gettato sull’erba.

«Dovrò estrarre la lama e mettergli i punti», spiegò lei mentre estraeva dal suo kit medico ago, filo e disinfettante.

«I punti?!» strillò Konohamaru. Aveva il volto pallido e nauseato e gli occhi blu scuro sembravano enormi in quel pallore.

«Lo sai vero che guarisco in fretta», tentò Naruto.

«Sì, ma non m’importa. Adesso ti prendi tutti i punti che ti darò».

«Ma fa male mettere i punti senza anestetico…»

«Esatto».

«E fra poco dovrai toglierli. E fa male, toglierli senza anestetico…»

«Esatto»

«Sakura-chan, è proprio necessario?» supplicò, guardandola con gli occhi azzurri spalancati in quella che voleva essere senza dubbio un’espressione tenera. Sakura non ci cascò, nemmeno per un secondo. “Cucciolo bastonato”, così l’aveva definita una volta sua nonna, tanti anni prima. Su di lei aveva sempre fatto effetto, questo lo ricordava chiaramente… ma lei non era sua nonna, e Naruto non era una bambina di cinque anni che voleva un mochi in più.

«O quello o ti porto in ospedale e lascio che sia Tsunade-shishō ad occuparsi di te», minacciò mentre posava gli strumenti in ordine alla sua destra ed afferrava saldamente l’asta della yari mentre con l’altra mano infondeva un po’ di chakra curativo nell’addome di Naruto.

Lui scosse il capo e impallidì un poco, sicuramente all’idea di dover spiegare a Tsunade perché avesse una lama conficcata nello stomaco.

Senza un avvertimento e con uno scatto rapido del polso, Sakura estrasse la yari e altrettanto rapidamente fermò l’emorragia con un po’ di chakra. Udon emise un gridolino e si allontanò da lei ma Sakura non vi badò troppo mentre spargeva un po’ di disinfettante sulla ferita aperta (ignorando amabilmente il sibilo di dolore di Naruto) e poi allungava la mano per afferrare ago e filo.

Quando trapassò la pelle con l’ago Konohamaru svenne e Udon vomitò in un angolo.

Oh, sì, avrebbero _senz’altro_ imparato qualcosa da quell’incidente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onestamente? Il Konohamaru del prima della Guerra mi fa saltare i nervi. C’è un episodio filler in cui fa i capricci perché vuole essere mandato sul fronte e attacca anche Temari e alla fine Moegi gli da uno schiaffone in piena faccia e gli dice che è un idiota, che la gente morirà e lui sembra contento e vuole solo mettersi in mostra. Ecco, esatto. Quel poco che ho visto di lui in Boruto mi piace, ma Konohamaru tredicenne? Lo prenderei a schiaffi a due a due finché non diventano dispari. Perciò ho deciso di dargli un motivo in più per crescere un po'.


	9. ‘Cause Girl you’re Amazing Just the Way you Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ricordava quanto le aveva fatto male la prima volta che aveva perso un paziente perché non aveva abbastanza chakra, o quella volta in cui in missione era riuscita a malapena a tenere in vita un compagno per la stessa ragione."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Giovedì 14 Novembre 1679  
> TITOLO: Just the Way you Are - Bruno Mars
> 
> Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Sai  
> Characters: Haruno Sakura, Sai  
> Additional Tags: Sakura Month 2021. Day 9: Chakra

«Quindi hai una riserva illimitata di chakra, adesso?» chiese Sai, un’espressione curiosa sul volto.

Erano seduti all’ombra di un tronco, sudati e sporchi dopo il loro allenamento, e Sakura si era offerta di curargli le ferite.

La guerra era finita circa un mese prima ma il lavoro degli iryō-nin era tutt’altro che terminato. Sakura in particolare si stava occupando di Gai-sensei e Naruto, cosa che le assorbiva davvero molte energie sia fisiche che emotive. Infatti, sebbene Naruto stesse guarendo ad una velocità prodigiosa (benedetto il chakra del Bijū), lo stesso non si poteva dire di Gai-sensei e per Sakura era frustrante non poterlo guarire come invece aveva fatto per molti altri shinobi. Ma dopotutto con quelle ferite era davvero un miracolo che fosse ancora vivo, nonostante l’intervento di Naruto e del potere preso in prestito dal Rikudō Sennin. In teoria _lo_ _sapeva_ , certo, ma era comunque difficile _accettarlo_.

E Sakura si era resa conto di aver raggiunto il suo punto limite (l’aveva capito quando aveva risposto in maniera alterata ad una giovane genin che aveva fatto cadere un vassoio di strumenti chirurgici durante un’operazione) ma la sua coscienza le imponeva di prendersi un giorno libero. Ma i suoi scoppi d’ira non erano passati inosservati perché quel mattino Tsunade si era presentata nella stanza di Gai durante la sua visita quotidiana e le aveva intimato di uscire dall’ospedale per qualche ora. Sakura aveva protestato un poco ma la realtà era che aveva voglia di sgranchirsi le gambe e testare un po’ il Byakugō in qualcosa che non fosse l’ambito medico.

Perciò aveva obbedito e si era ritrovata in uno dei campi d’allenamento con Sai. Naruto, che tecnicamente era ancora ricoverato in ospedale per le ferite riportate ma che stava rendendo la vita impossibile a tutti gli iryō-nin, era andato con loro su ordine dell’Hokage e, non avendo il permesso di allenarsi, si era semplicemente seduto al sole ad osservarli ed ora dormiva beato.

Alla domanda di Sai, Sakura aveva alzato gli occhi verso di lui per poi riabbassarli a guardare il punto in cui le sue mani stavano emettendo chakra verde per curare una lieve incrinatura ad un paio di costole del suo amico (ooops).

«No, non è illimitata. Però il Byakugo mi permette di immagazzinarne una grande quantità», spiegò mentre cercava di aggiustare i danni senza causare dolore.

«E da quant’è che stai immagazzinando chakra?»

«Mmm… Circa tre anni. Ho iniziato qualche mese dopo che Tsunade-sama mi aveva accettata come apprendista».

«Non dev’essere stato facile…»

Sakura sorrise appena al ricordo dei fallimenti che aveva affrontato in quel periodo, di tutte le volte che era tornata a casa esausta e senza nemmeno una goccia di chakra in corpo, di quando aveva deciso che avrebbe padroneggiato la tecnica distintiva della sua shishō, costi quello che costi. Ricordava quanto le aveva fatto male la prima volta che aveva perso un paziente perché non aveva abbastanza chakra, o quella volta in cui in missione era riuscita a malapena a tenere in vita un compagno per la stessa ragione. Quegli episodi erano stati la spinta decisiva per convincerla a lavorare sul Byakugō nonostante una parte di lei le dicesse che se Shizune-senpai non era riuscita a padroneggiare quella tecnica in vent’anni di apprendistato accanto a Tsunade lei non aveva alcuna speranza.

Eppure eccola lì, col sigillo del Byakugō che le scintillava sulla fronte. Ogni tanto, quando camminava per le vie del Villaggio in ricostruzione, o quando era china su qualche paziente, o quando beveva un caffè nella saletta degli iryō-nin, si sorprendeva di vedere qualche shinobi fissare il sigillo con occhi meravigliati e la stupiva ancora di più quando la meraviglia era accompagnata da ammirazione. Spesso in quelle occasioni si ritrovava ad arrossire e quella parte di lei che era rimasta la bambina terrorizzata e bullizzata dagli altri ragazzini le suggeriva di nascondersi ai loro sguardi.

Ma Sakura non era più quella bambina perciò raddrizzava la schiena e camminava fiera, fiera del punto in cui era arrivata, fiera dei traguardi che aveva raggiunto, fiera della sua grossa fronte su cui ora svettava il simbolo della sua potenza.


	10. Prove to them you Got the Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Sabato 2 Gennaio 1681  
> TITOLO: Better When I’m Dancing - Meghan Trainor
> 
> Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto  
> Characters: Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto, Original Male Character  
> Additional Tags: Sakura Month 2021. Day 10: "Who are you talking to?"

«Ehi, bella, ti va di lucidarmi il kunai?»

Sakura sollevò un sopracciglio e, con tutta la calma che riuscì ad accumulare, si voltò verso l’uomo che le aveva appena appoggiato una mano sulla coscia… _molto in alto_ sulla coscia.

Era al Rusty Kunai insieme a Ino e Naruto ed aveva già bevuto parecchio… ma sicuramente non abbastanza da permettere ad uno sconosciuto di toccarla intimamente _senza permesso_.

«Con chi staresti parlando?» chiese in tono freddo e l’uomo allontanò immediatamente la mano, il volto all’improvviso molto pallido.

«Era solo una domanda», borbottò prima di allontanarsi tra la folla.

Odiava quel tipo di uomini, quelli che trattavano le donne come oggetti ma che se una di loro rispondeva a tono scappavano via con la coda tra le gambe: viscidi e pure codardi.

«Non scoperai mai se guardi gli uomini in quel modo», la punzecchiò Ino mentre sorseggiava il suo drink.

«Preferisco mettermi una cintura di castità piuttosto che darla ad un cretino come quello», ribatté lei, trangugiando la sua birra e segnalando al cameriere di portarle qualcosa di più forte.

«Sakura-chan ha ragione», borbottò Naruto. «Non ho idea di come facciate voi ragazze a non ucciderli tutti».

Sakura trattenne una risata al ricordo di quella volta in cui Naruto si era presentato ad una serata con l’Oiroke no jutsu attivo. In quell’occasione Sakura aveva dovuto salvarlo da un paio di civili con le mani un po’ troppo lunghe. Ogni tanto rifletteva sul fatto che quella era un’esperienza che avrebbe fatto bene a molti uomini.

Stava per assaporare il suo magnifico drink, nero come la sua anima, quando un movimento alla sua destra la distrasse.

Si trattava di un uomo, probabilmente sulla trentina, capelli scuri e mossi lunghi fino alle spalle. Era evidentemente un civile ma aveva il fisico di qualcuno che si allena quotidianamente. Aveva gli occhi scuri ma non avrebbe saputo dire di che colore perché le pupille erano molto dilatate, un po’ per la luce bassa del locale ed un po’ perché l’uomo era evidentemente, _tremendamente_ ubriaco.

«Ciao a tutti», li salutò, ma i suoi occhi erano fissi su Sakura. «Mi chiedevo se volessi ballere… cioè ballare. Sì, insomma, con me».

«Chi di noi?» chiese Naruto, un sopracciglio biondo inarcato, gli occhi azzurri che scrutavano l’uomo come se stesse cercando di capire qualcosa.

«Sta parlando con Sakura, brutto cretino», s’inserì Ino. «Non vedi che se la sta praticamente sbranando con gli occhi? A proposito, ragazzo mio, non è una cosa carina fissare una ragazza in quel modo… soprattutto se ci sono _io_ accanto».

Lui arrossì furiosamente… il che era straordinario visto che le sue guance erano già discretamente rosse.

«Err. Se tu sei Sakura», iniziò lui, indicandola, «allora sì, parlavo con Sakura… -san. Allora, ti va? Cioè, di ballare con me».

Sakura non fece in tempo a considerare per davvero la proposta perché all’improvviso accanto all’uomo ne comparve un secondo che era un volto noto a Sakura. Si trattava infatti di uno dei medici della clinica per civili. L’aveva conosciuto durante il suo apprendistato con Tsunade-shishō e capitava ancora che si incrociassero quando Sakura doveva fare un salto alla clinica per dare una mano con qualche operazione particolarmente difficile.

«Vieni via, brutto idiota», ringhiò, mentre gli afferrava il braccio e lo strattonava. «Scusatelo, Sakura-sama, lui… è tremendamente ubriaco».

«Non fare il guastafeste», borbottò l’altro. «Voglio solo ballare con lei», aggiunse liberandosi dalla presa… ma il movimento fu un po’ troppo brusco, o lui era davvero troppo ubriaco, perché l’uomo perse l’equilibrio ed in un istante finì a terra, gli occhi stralunati di chi non aveva la minima idea di come fosse finito col culo sul pavimento appiccicaticcio del locale.

Distrattamente Sakura sentì i suoi due amici scoppiare in una risata per niente lusinghiera ma lei saltò giù dallo sgabello su cui era appollaiata e si accovacciò a terra accanto all’uomo che la scrutava con gli occhi spalancati e le pupille dilatate. Sakura gli appoggiò una mano sul lato della testa e gli infuse un poco di chakra per alleviare leggermente la sua sbronza.

Sakura vide perfettamente quando lui tornò sufficientemente lucido perché nei suoi occhi passò qualcosa e sul suo volto l’espressione stupita lasciò il posto ad una di consapevole imbarazzo.

«Uh».

Sakura sorrise e si alzò, afferrandolo per un braccio e portandolo con sé senza fatica, lasciando la presa solo quando fu sicura che lui fosse saldo sulle gambe.

«Forse è meglio se lo porti a casa», suggerì all’altro uomo.

«Sì, Sakura-sama», rispose questi e, preso l’amico per la vita si allontanò.

«Ehi!» li richiamò all’improvviso Sakura ed entrambi si voltarono immediatamente. Merda. «Solo un ballo», concesse mentre cercava di non arrossire.

Il sorriso splendente sul volto dell’uomo ripagò le risatine di Ino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visto che il Rusty Kunai è presente praticamente in ogni fanfiction che io abbia letto ho pensato perché no. Anche perché sono terribile ad inventare nomi, sia di persone che di luoghi, ed ho già usato tutta la mia inventiva per scegliere il nome di un ristorante in cui succederanno un po' di cose, quindi... Rusty Kunai.


	11. I Am the Candyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura affida i suoi due figli a Naruto per un pomeriggio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATA: Giovedì 11 Agosto 1693  
> TITOLO: Lollipop (Candyman) - Aqua
> 
> Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Hatake Megumi (OC), Uzumaki Naruto & Hatake Aki (OC), Haruno Sakura / Hatake Kakashi  
> Characters:Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Megumi (OC), Hatake Aki (OC)  
> Additional Tags: Sakura Month 2021. Day 11: Candy Floss, Naruto makes candy floss with Rasengan, yeah I don’t know why, I wasn’t drunk I swear

Sakura era lievemente preoccupata.

Quel pomeriggio era stata chiamata d’urgenza in ospedale per un’operazione d’emergenza su alcuni ANBU e visto che Kakashi era in missione diplomatica a Suna con Gai e gli altri babysitter abituali erano in qualche modo impegnati o fuori dal Villaggio, Sakura aveva lasciato i suoi figli di cinque e tre anni a Naruto. E non era quello il motivo per cui era preoccupata, davvero: Naruto era meraviglioso con i bambini e Megumi e Aki lo adoravano. L’Hokage l’aveva anche tenuta informata per tutto il pomeriggio sui loro spostamenti e sulle attività: prima erano rimasti in ufficio a lavorare (aka: colorare) e dopo un paio d’ore Naruto aveva portato i bambini al festival per le vie del Villaggio.

Ed era quello a preoccuparla. Conosceva i suoi figli e conosceva Naruto e sapeva che lasciarli liberi di scorrazzare per un matsuri non sorvegliati era un disastro assicurato. E infatti non c’era stato verso di trovarli. Che cavolo, erano l’Hokage e due bambini alti un metro, com’era possibile che nessuno sapesse dove si trovavano?

Alla fine Sakura decise che c’erano solo due posti dove potevano essere andati, casa sua o casa di Naruto, e decise di provare entrambe.

Quando varcò la porta d’ingresso di casa sua Sakura capì di averli trovati… ed immediatamente seppe che qualcosa non andava. Lasciando i sandali malamente nel genkan la donna s’affrettò verso la cucina seguendo un odore strano, come di bruciato, e si bloccò sulla porta.

I suoi due bambini erano in piedi sugli sgabelli della penisola, entrambi tenuti saldi da Naruto alle loro spalle, entrambi con un bastoncino di legno in mano che sventolavano in aria mentre saltellavano decisamente sovreccitati. La cosa preoccupante, però, erano i tre cloni di Naruto accanto al forno, uno con un Rasengan che gli vorticava sulla mano, il secondo che soffiava fuoco in esso e l’altro che vi lasciava cadere sopra una polvere rosata.

«Cosa sta succedendo qui dentro?!» chiese a voce decisamente alta e all’istante sei coppie di occhi spalancati la fissarono.

«Err… Sakura-chan… Sei tornata presto», balbettò Naruto.

«Già, e tu ti sei dimenticato di dirmi che non eravate più al matsuri», lo rimproverò incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Err…»

«Di nuovo, che sta succedendo qui?» ripeté lei mentre faceva un paio di passi in avanti. «Perché hai creato _un Rasengan nella mia cucina_?»

«Err…»

«Kāchan, kāchan!» intervenne Megumi balzando giù dallo sgabello con grazia e andandole incontro in un turbinio di rosa. «Naruto-ojiji ci sta facendo lo zucchero filato!» esclamò tutta eccitata, afferrandole la mano e trascinandola verso l’isola.

«Lui cosa?»

«Aki-chan voleva lo zucchero filato ma era finito e Naruto-ojiji ha detto che potevamo farlo noi», continuò sua figlia, indicando tutta eccitata i tre cloni che dal suo arrivo si erano come pietrificati. Bè così quel Rasengan aveva senso, almeno. Rimaneva una cosa tremendamente _stupida_ da fare al chiuso, ma un senso logico l’aveva.

«Ah è andata così?»

«Sì, okāsan. Sei arrabbiata?» intervenne Aki, gli occhioni verdi spalancati.

Ah, dannazione, quel bambino era in grado di farle fare qualunque cosa.

«Dipende», iniziò lentamente, la voce ancora minacciosa. «Spero per voi che abbiate abbastanza zucchero per prepararne uno anche a me».

I bambini saltellarono di gioia e Naruto sorrise radioso.

«Ovviamente, Sakura-chan».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una delle cose che odio di Boruto è il fatto che i ragazzini non sembra che abbiano una familiarità tra loro. Cioè, a parte gli Ino-Shika-Cho gli altri bambini praticamente si conoscono solo per l’Accademia. Mi rifiuto di accettare che Boruto, Himawari e Sarada non siano cresciuti praticamente come fratelli, così come Sarada con Inojin eccetera.


End file.
